


Papyrus and his adventure - Drabble

by Emrys89



Series: Emrys Undertale Drabble [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Praise Kink, Sensitive bones, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys89/pseuds/Emrys89
Summary: So this is my first work for the Undertale fandom. This will be filled with my drabble for my golden boy Papyrus. Each chapter may be different Papyrus and will have trigger warnings in the notes.





	Papyrus and his adventure - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for:  
**Sexual content. Deals with sexual themes. Sexual fantasy. Touching and sensitive bones. **  
NOT Beta read so all mistakes are mine  
Papyrus has an another side that sans doesn't know. A way for Papyrus to take the edge off. It also helps that so many people want to appreciate and praise him for it.

The room was dark, the light of the computer screen the only source of light for now. Placing the lampstand and fiddling with the lampshade helped Papyrus with the nerves coming upon him. While this wasn’t the first time it still took him a while to get into the feel. Just remembering the appreciation and praise was making his magic flare. 

Reaching into his closet he pulled out the unmarked plastic bag, the box within showing nothing of what was hidden. Remembering how Slim had looked at him, as he handed it over. As small shiver passed through Papyrus bones. Though just remembering the smaller skeletons red face, his eyelights big and focused on anything but him. Papyrus felt like Slim knew, and he didn’t know what to feel about that. No he did know, because he could feel the warmth blossom across his cheekbones as he imagined Slim being one of his hundreds of fans. Sitting in his room, pants pushed down, to lazy to take them off. His hand working his bones and maybe a bright ecto body part. 

Honestly he hadn’t planned this, well he suppose no one planned to become internet famous doing well this. And sure he had wanted to be known but he’d never thought this was the way to go.

Back when the barrier broke and the monsters first emerged to the surface, he and his brother had both known it wouldn’t be easy to be welcomed by the humans. Papyrus knew that uncertainty and fear of the unknown often lead to rash decisions. And he hadn’t been naive thinking that it would go smoothly or even pain free. But now having been on the surface now for over 10 years left him feeling like anything was possible. Sans had even managed to find someone to date amongst their alternate versions and was even happy these days. His grin no longer a fake facade. And while Papyrus had never found himself inclined to find himself a datemate, he did find something that helped take the edge off.

The clock striking the hour, a whole 10 minutes early, signaled him to get ready. Undressing and giving his bone a last rinse. The scented oil he had been given to by Cash was great for relaxing his nerves. It always was great at making his bones gleam like smoothest porcelain. 

Pulling on his robe, a gift from Edge, he checked the last pieces before starting the stream. Leaving the camera off for now. Already a steady stream of people had logged on. Watching the comments he smiled as he noticed a few of the regulars was there. 

He needed to check the mic, he always loved doing this when there were people there. It made it easier for him not to feel so stupid talking to himself. 

“Nyhehe Welcome Everyone.Hope Everyone Is Ready Soon. Just Need to Fix Some Things First.” He smiled as he saw the comments take off, one of the regulars questions made him grin. “Nyhehe Thanks For Asking SnakeySnake. Yes I Finally Got That Toy I Was Recommended. Hope Everyone's Ready.” The mic must have picked up his excitement if the flurry of comments and donations going of where any to go by. The camera was still not on, giving him some time to make sure the door was locked and the windowblinds blocking the line of sight. Letting out air from his nonexistent lungs he could hear the rattling of his bones. Feeling his ribcage expand, the robes smooth texture lightning his magic on fire. His bones now flushing with his magic, the orange colour lightning the small darkened room. Catching himself on the camera lense, the color orange strong and building the room to an even more epic lightning effect. It was like he was bathing in the setting sun.

Soon the camera red light blinked and then stayed one, the stream was already eager and happy as Papyrus let loose an excited grin. His soul beating in excitement as he showed the stream what he had planned for this time. 

“Nyhehe Let's Get Started”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Like I said this was my first try on the Undertale fandom fanfic and i hope it was a fun read.


End file.
